sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Desperately Seeking Sonic
*11 December 2005 |prev = A Chilling Discovery |next = Galactic Gumshoes }} "Desperately Seeking Sonic" is the fifty-eighth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 16 March 2005 and 15 October 2005 in France and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Cosmo *Christopher Thorndyke *Metarex Trooper *Metarex Kingape *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The Blue Typhoon detects two Metarex who just stole a Planet Egg on a jungle planet. Sonic destroys the biggest Metarex with the Sonic Power Cannon, but he is launched too hardly and he falls straight to the planet. He crashes right onto Doctor Eggman, who is already on the planet, and Sonic takes the green Chaos Emerald that the evil doctor has just discovered. Having landed on the planet, Tails and Knuckles get aboard the X-Tornado in order to find Sonic, leaving Amy behind. Amy desperately wants to find Sonic by herself and she enters the jungle. She is accompanied by Cosmo, who wants to find the Planet Egg, and Cream and Cheese, who do no want to be left alone. Discovering he was left alone, Chris contacts Tails, but at the same moment, the X-Tornado spots a Chaos Emerald. Inside. Inside the jungle, Amy, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese struggle to find Sonic and the Planet Egg, but they are captured twice by the small Metarex who survived the previous fight, the Metarex Kingape. Cream was growling at him and knocks the Metarex Kingape out. However, they escape and are able to take possession of the Planet Egg. Sonic is still running in the jungle with the Chaos Emerald in his hand and he is found by Tails and Knuckles. Dr. Eggman arrives and he steals the emerald from Sonic. Sonic and Knuckles prepare to fight, but the girl group and the Metarex Kingape appear. Eggman captures everybody (even the Metarex Kingape). The Planet Egg begins reacting and huge creepers wraps everyone. Meanwhile at the Blue Typhoon Chris was in the bridge and he hears beeping and answers it. He hears Sonic and everyone shouting and yelling and he tells them one at a time so he could hear. Eggman yells at Bocoe to prune the plants and he tells him they are growing too fast and the planet is out of control. Chris finally arrives, having respond to their distress call. Sonic is able to free himself and with a little help from Tails and Chris, he defeats Eggman. Finally, the Planet Egg gets back where it belongs and Sonic and his friends get back to the Blue Typhoon with two Chaos Emeralds in account now. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep58-eye1.jpg|Metarex Kingape Sonicx-ep58-eye2.jpg|Egg Bee Title in other languages Trivia *The Hi-Speed Shoes Sonic wears in this episode are identical to the ones his game counterpart wore in Sonic Adventure 2. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes